This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Most all vehicles have as standard or optional equipment a passive entry/passive start (PEPS) key fob. When the PEPS key fob is detected as being outside of the vehicle, the person possessing the PEPS key fob can unlock the doors and trunk without using a physical key, such as by pressing a button on the door handles or trunk. When the PEPS key fob is detected as being inside the vehicle, the vehicle can be started by pressing a “start” button typically located on the dashboard. The functionality of a PEPS key fob can be delegated to a smart phone to eliminate the need to carry both a PEPS key fob and a smart phone. Wearable electronic devices are becoming more prevalent, such as in the form of activity monitors, smart watches, smart glasses, and jewelry. The present teachings provide systems and methods for delegating control of vehicle features to such wearable electronic devices.